


It's Too Bad

by itsmeagain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Knives, M/M, Possession, Sneaking Around, and shammy, another character as well, but that would spoil the plot so yeah, end of the world senario, i dont know, i guess, its just a bunch of cas and dean feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been missing for weeks and Cas and Sam have finally found him. But with the apocalypse in full swing, Michael and the other angels have been looking for Dean too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Too Bad

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of a lovely comic by linnea on tumblr. Link in the bottom note (it has spoilers for this so read it after if you don't want to be spoiled) 
> 
> Additional note: the comic has been continued by the artist. (yay!) BUT this means that all pages of the comic after page 1 are not relevant to this fic.

“You go through the front Cas, take out any angels you see, and I’ll go around the back. They should be in here, so lets just hope we’ve gotten here in time.” Sam looked towards the grim looking angel that at his side. He breathed deeply, “He’ll be fine, Cas. We’ll get him in time, Dean’s stronger than that.”

“Yes, your right. Okay, through the front. Got it.” Castiel got up and headed towards the front of the run down warehouse they were watching from behind the impala. Sam stood and started towards the back of the warehouse. Dean would be fine. He always is.

 

As Cas reached the front of the warehouse he paused for just a moment, looking up at the rusted metal sheeting on the outside of the warehouse. The whole thing was dirty and decrepit, not exactly where you would think angels would be found, not exactly where you’d think anyone other than criminals and teenage delinquents would be found. He took a step forwards, slipping his angel blade into his hand, and pushed open the door slowly. He entered and looked around the mostly empty interior, eyes coming to rest on the figure standing in the middle.

He took a step forwards just as the figure turned to face him. Dean turned to face him. He was wearing a suit, but it was different. Cas had seen Dean in suits before while he was on cases, but this one was too, too nice to be something that had been riding around in the back of the impala. Dean ran his hand up the angel blade he was holding, “I have to say, I’m impressed with you Castiel.” 

It was wrong, so wrong. The suit, the blade, Castiel. Dean never called him that, alway Cas, not Castiel. Too long, he said, as if the four extra letters really made that much of a difference. 

“Michael?” It couldn’t be. Not Dean. He wouldn’t.

Dean looked up, his eyes cold. “It’s too bad.” No no no it can’t be. Dean was stronger than that he was always fighting, always protecting Sam, they were resisting, they were going to stop it all. But Dean had never looked at him like this, despite all that Cas had done wrong. “He was in love with you.”

Eyes widening, the blade slipped from Cas’s hand and clattered loudly on the cold concrete floor of the warehouse. “What.” he whispered.

Walking towards him Dean, no, Michael sighed. “I will never understand these humans, they become so attached to things, it really is their downfall.” He stood directly in front of Cas now, looking down at him slightly. “Dean is strong, stronger than most, and he wouldn’t say yes, no matter what we did. I really do wish you hadn’t betrayed heaven Castiel.” Michael paused, glancing at the door at the back of the warehouse. Then he turned back towards Cas. “It looks like it was all for the best though, he caved pretty fast once we started threatening you.” A quiet gasp.

“Even our threats to Sam didn’t work,” Michael slowly raise his hand and placed it on the side of Cas’s face. “And as much as you should be punished for your betrayal to heaven, I won’t break the promises I made. You and Sam are safe now.”

The back door to the warehouse burst open, revealing Sam. Michael turned towards the rooms new occupant, “Goodbye Sam, I expect I will be seeing you sooner or later. And goodbye Castiel.” And with that a flash of light filled the empty room and he was gone.

Cas dropped to his knees, eyes left staring at the last space Dean had been standing. Sam came rushing up to him, and shook his shoulder. “Cas, Castiel,” no responce came from the angel. “CAS!” 

Cas blinked. Then, he slowly looked up at Sam, his eyes distant before focusing them on the tall hunter kneeling in front of him. “Dean.”

“Yeah Cas, Dean, what happened to him? He didn’t did he? Please say he didn’t Cas, h-he wouldn’t. Cas,” Sam looked at Cas with pleading eyes, holding on to his last hope, that he hadn’t seen what he thought he had. ‘Cause Dean wouldn’t, not after all they had gone through to stop this whole apocalypse. Right? “please….”

“I-I’m sorry Sam.” Cas looked down at the floor. “I was too late. Michael, Michael he got Dean to say yes.” And I never got to tell him. 

. . . . . .

Somewhere in room full of angels, Michael stood, giving orders and planning the rest of the apocalypse. Unbidden, a thought rose to the surface of his mind. A thought not his own and filled with such longing for something that was never going to be that Michael had to pause a moment to collect himself. 

 

_Cas, I love you. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the comic http://linneart.tumblr.com/post/68019363054


End file.
